


You Make Moments Last Forever

by mychemicallyromance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, FaceFucking, Little!Gerard, M/M, Name-Calling, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, bottom!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicallyromance/pseuds/mychemicallyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard knew the rules of the house—he wasn’t able to touch himself unless told to. It sucked to wake up to with a boner, and no touching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Moments Last Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluemoongirl99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoongirl99/gifts).



> hi! so i got this as a request and i had so much fun writing this, and i hope it is what you wanted. i hope everyone has had a good day, and i will update my stories as soon as possible but im going through a rough patch.

Frank had been gone for about a week, he was a busy man with his busy trips that sent him abroad, leaving Gerard alone for weeks at a time. Gerard knew that Daddy had to earn money for the both of them, and Gerard knew he couldn’t just go with Daddy either, so it kinda sucked being alone and horny. Gerard knew the rules of the house—he wasn’t able to touch himself unless told to. It sucked to wake up to with a boner, and no touching. Daddy also had a no nudes and sexting rule, too which meant Gerard couldn’t let Daddy know how much he was yearning for him to be touched.

During those two weeks that Frank had been on his trip, Gerard had cleaned everything twice, made sure everything was clean—even his stuffies and pacis—and himself. He wanted everything perfect for when Daddy got home, and he was coming home soon. Maybe today, Frank texted a few hours ago, but Gerard didn’t want to wait. He didn’t like waiting. Gerard hated punishment so he tried to obey to the rules, but his prince parts were achy and he needed a gentle touch to relieve himself—maybe not come, but at least take the ache away.

Daddy wouldn’t be home for a few more hours, Gerard thought as he got himself out of the shower. Gerard was feeling himself, he was clean and shaved just how Daddy likes. Daddy preferred him naked rather than in his stockings or thigh highs or pastel underwear. Gerard looked down at himself, his prince parts ached and leaking as he slowly reached down to himself, stroking himself a little bit. Gerard let out a breathy moan, pretending this was Daddy’s hand wrapped around his cock as he thumbed the slit and grabbing his balls. Daddy always managed to touch, to tease Gerard’s spots that would make him lose it.

Gerard reached over to the nightstand to grab the lube and his favorite vibrator. Gerard took his hand off himself, slowly reached down to his hole once the lube was spread on his fingers. Gerard inserted his fingers to begin opening himself up for the vibrator. Deep inside, he knew that he was going to be punished if Daddy ever found out but he was sick of being lonely and sex deprived. It was lonely when Frank went away.

By the third finger, Gerard was a goner—he needed so much more than his fingers. Gerard put the vibrator inside of himself, turning it until it touched his spot and almost at the top speed. Gerard groaned at the pleasure as he shakily put his hand back onto himself, his other hand pumping the vibrator in and out.

  


XXX

Frank had a long day after plane hopping to get back to his Babyboy, who he knew was missing him like crazy. Frank had missed him of every second he was gone, and they Facetimed when they could but Frank’s job made him a busy man that worked into the wee hours at night. However, Frank hated leaving Gerard alone and sad, but he knew that he could trust Gerard to not disobey his orders when he had to travel. Frank knew that Gerard was a good boy, and was probably asleep by now as his taxi slowly pulled up to their house. It was around ten o’clock, but Frank realized there was still some lights on in the house which meant Gerard was still awake only doing God knows what.

Frank unlocked the door, throwing his bags and coat down. Frank stopped before walking any further—he had heard some of Gerard’s whimpers. Frank’s first thought was “oh god, he’s cheating on me” but there were only his, plus there were no other person’s shoes besides Gerard’s. Frank knew exactly what Gerard was doing—he was masturbating despite the rule of no pleasuring oneself without permission to do so.

Frank stormed into their room and noticed how much Gerard was pleasuring himself with the vibrator in his ass, and his hand around his dick. Frank cleared his throat, getting Gerard’s attention immediately, the blankets pulled quickly over Gerard as if Frank had never seen Gerard’s body before. Frank started to tap his foot, just like he always did when he was mad that Gerard had disobeyed him.

“Gerard,” Frank said, pulling the blankets away from Gerard’s body. “You disobeyed me. You do understand that you will be punished for this, understood?” At first Gerard hadn’t responded because he was embarrassed as the vibrator was still in his ass. Frank quickly pulled the vibrator out and grabbed Gerard’s hair, leading him to the floor and making him look up at Frank from his position. “Answer me, you stupid slut!” Frank yelled slightly, making Gerard flinch.

Gerard whimpered as Frank held onto Gerard’s hair tightly and yelled at him, waiting for Gerard to answer the world’s simplest question. “I-I was touching myself, Daddy,” Gerard said, nuzzling against Frank’s leg to gain comfort instead of punishment. “I missed you. I was lonely here without you.”

Frank let go of Gerard’s hair, pushing him slightly and looked at him. “You know the rules. You know you aren’t allowed touching yourself without my permission. Did you get my permission, Gerard?” he asked. Anytime Gerard disobeyed Frank would say “Gerard” instead of “Baby” or “Little Boy”, and that’s how Gerard always knew he was in trouble. It almost made his name sound like a curse word.

Gerard felt his eyes water when he shook his head. “That’s what I thought,” Frank told him. Frank sat back onto the bed, yanking Gerard across his lap. “You get thirty-five spankings,” Frank added on, feeling Gerard’s ass that were smooth, and his finger dipped a little lower to feel his used hole, and Frank let out a tsk.

“I want you to count all thirty-five by five, you slut,” Frank said, pulling Gerard’s hair to make him look up. Gerard nodded as he waited for his Daddy to give him the well deserved punishment that he had earned himself. Gerard hated spankings, Frank knew that and that’s why most of his punishment was spankings.

The first five hits weren’t that bad as Frank started with a slower pace. “Five, thank you,” Gerard said, trying not to tense or cry when he felt the next few to go faster. Frank always went a little faster when he got passed the first five. Frank knew that Gerard had taken more than thirty-five before, but he knew it would hurt but Gerard disobeyed his rules.

When the tenth came, Gerard’s ass was red and they both knew it was going to bruise later. Frank loved it when there were bruises on Gerard because of his pale skin, it made them more noticeable. Gerard was crying softly at the pain, but he didn’t want to stop just yet—they had a safe word if Gerard truly needed to stop. “Ten,” Gerard said, taking a breath before more came down onto his ass.

By fifteen, Gerard was even more red and raw, he was also shaking as Frank hit him a couple more times. Twenty was worse. Frank didn’t understand how Gerard hadn’t said their safe word yet, but he just kept going until his hand started hurting. “Gee?” Frank said, worried that Gerard had gone into subspace because of his previous Dom/Sub relationship.

“Daddy, c-can we take a break? Please,” Gerard whimpered out, trying to get at least a break from it. “I-I understand what I did wrong but my...my prince parts ache and...and I need you.” Frank slowly slid Gerard off his lap and into the floor, spreading his legs.

“Let’s make a deal,” Frank said, smirking slightly as soon as Gerard nodded. “If you please me enough, I will make sure you give you a break before the rest of your punishment. Got it?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Gerard said, his hands already going for the belt and button of Frank’s pants. Frank helped Gerard take off his pants and boxers, and Gerard’s hand went straight to Frank’s cock. Gerard’s other hand played with Frank’s balls as Gerard took him into his mouth, kissing and licking the tip just the way Daddy likes it. Gerard looked up at Frank as he started sucking more and he noticed how wrecked Frank was getting even though they just started.

“Fuck, you’re good at this, Baby—come on, take it a little deeper like the slut you are,” Frank said, yanking Gerard’s down more onto his cock so he could hear the choking noises that Gerard let out. Frank set the pace, moving in and out of Gerard’s mouth, and pulling his hair to hear him moan around his dick.

Frank knew that he was getting close to his released but he didn’t want to come down Gerard’s throat, so he pulled him off, and threw him onto the bed. Frank spread Gerard’s legs, getting between them, and biting at Gerard’s chest and neck to leave little hickeys all over his pale skin. Frank ran his hands up and down Gerard’s body, tweaking his nipples and sucking on them. Underneath of him, Gerard was moaning and whimpering as Frank touched him—it was all he ever wanted, that was the whole ordeal. Gerard _missed_ Frank.

“Daddy, please,” Gerard muttered, trying to get Frank’s attention. “I need you inside of me.”

“Now, why would I do that?” Frank asked. “Just because I gave your ass a break, doesn’t mean I’m not pissed that you touched yourself without my permission, Gerard. You were too busy being a fucking slut, now weren’t you?” Gerard whined as he wanted a good fuck—that’s all he wanted, why couldn’t Daddy understand that?

“Do be a bitch. You don’t tell me what to do,” Frank said to him. “Maybe I’ll leave you here and go jerk off in the bathroom.” Frank went to get out between Gerard’s legs until Gerard clung to him, not letting him leave.

“I want to please you, please,” Gerard said, almost in tears that his Daddy would even leave him in a wanting state. “I need your cock, Daddy! I need you to fuck me—fuck your dirty little slut, please.”

Frank smacked Gerard’s face. “Watch your fucking mouth, or do I need to gag you?” Frank asked.

“No! I just need you, Daddy, _please_ ,” Gerard asked, tears streaming down his face.

Frank got out between Gerard to grab his belt, going to tie Gerard’s wrists to the bed frame. “End,” Gerard said loudly. “Frank, end.”

Frank immediately stopped, dropping the belt and put his hands up. “I’m sorry—” Frank tried saying but Gerard leaned up, cupping Frank’s face and kissing him.

“I’m okay, I just wanted you to listen to me for a second,” Gerard said. “I do not want the belt around my wrists. I won’t touch, just don’t tie me.” Frank nodded, climbing back onto Gerard, smashing their lips together and making their tongues dance together.

Frank felt Gerard’s nails digging into Frank’s back as he went further down his chest, his hand going lower and down to his hole. Frank felt around the ring of muscles, his other hand reaching for the lube to smear it around his opening and finger him open. Gerard wasn’t as tight as he would be if he hadn’t touched himself but he was still going to feel good around Frank.

“Daddy, fuck me—please, I can take it,” Gerard said, begging Frank and trying to get Frank inside of him. “I need this, Daddy. Please?”

Without warning, Frank shoved himself into Gerard, making him cry out like the good whore he was. Frank made Gerard look up at him and said, “Who’s whore are you?”

“Yours,” Gerard whimpered, waiting for the burning to stop and the pleasure to start. “I’m yours.”

“Then be a good bitch,” Frank spat out, going to bite Gerard’s neck as he started thrusting deep inside of Gerard. They both secretly loved going raw, it made them feel closer than when he was wearing a condom to stretched Gerard out more.

“Yes, Daddy,” Gerard moaned when Frank started touching his neglected cock. Finally, he had a simple touch to relieve him and he clung onto the idea that someone else was going to make him come besides his own hand.

“You don’t come until after your punishment, slut,” Frank said, taking his hand away from Gerard’s dick. Gerard whined and started matching Frank’s thrusts to his, wanting to come more than have sex—he wanted the rest of his punishment to end but he knew he was awful had holding back.

“Daddy, what if I come?” Gerard voiced aloud, trying not to but Frank kept putting pressure onto his spot and licking all the areas that made him lose it.

“You’ll be punished even more, so don’t do it,” Frank told him, slapping his face slightly as he pushed even harder into Gerard. Gerard kept clinging to Frank, making him go deeper and faster—wanting to feel his heartbeat against his chest with how close they were together.

It seemed like it was eternity since he had seen Frank with how long they had been apart. Frank was Gerard’s best friend, always have been, even before they started dating. Frank knew everything about Gerard, and vice versa, they had even lost their virginity to each other. They were so close, they felt the love even when they were yelling, cursing at each other, or pretending to hatefuck. It was always love that made them able to preform in bed. Gerard could tell Frank loved him even when he was being called a slut or a bitch.

Frank was getting closer to climax as his thrusts were getting shorter, his moans more breathy as he slammed in one last time, coming deep inside of Gerard. Frank slowly slid out of Gerard, watching as his come slipped out of him. Frank went to go get a cloth to wipe him down, and after he was wiped down, Frank put him over his lap again.

Frank slowly ran his hand against Gerard’s abused ass, noticing there were bruises already forming. Frank was pleased with how red they were, and Frank wanted to drag out Gerard’s punishment but he knew it’d hurt worse if he just dragged it out. Frank decided to not hurt Gerard too much, but started doing it quickly. Gerard knew he didn’t have to count when Frank did this, and it surprised him when he was done.

Frank laid Gerard down on the bed so he could grab night clothes and juice for Gerard. “I’ll be right back, Baby. Just lay there for me,” Frank said, walking out of the room. Frank had gone into the kitchen to grab a juice box for Gerard. Frank handed the juice to him, going to their drawers and pulling out boxers and a long t-shirt that smelled like Frank.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Gerard said, sipping on his juice as Frank dressed him. “I love you.”

Frank smiled, kissing Gerard’s lips and laying him down once his juice was gone, and he was dressed. Gerard smiled up at Frank as he was tucked in and Frank was sleeping by his side. “Goodnight, my prince,” Frank said.

“Goodnight, Daddy,” Gerard said, closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> requests?  
> twitter: mychemicallyrom


End file.
